


Be Careful What You Wish For

by MollyBriana



Category: Total Drama
Genre: Angst, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollyBriana/pseuds/MollyBriana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dakota always dreamed of a life in the spotlight. Now, her wish was granted, but not quite in the way she had planned...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Careful What You Wish For

Ever since she was little, Dakota dreamed about a life in the lime light. She would follow in the footsteps of her father and late mother and live the life of a celebrity. People of all backgrounds and ages would be in awe of her. She would live the scintillating life of a celebrity, and enjoy all the perks that came with it.

Her therapist warned her to be careful what she wished for. He said that her cravings for attention were caused by her mother's passing and father's constant preoccupation with work. When she didn't receive either of those, she turned to the attention of others to satisfy her hunger for fame. She was almost deemed a Munchhausen Syndrome patient after a few occurrence, before a scolding from her father warned her of the effect that would have on the family's reputation. The fear of losing their high social status was enough to scare her into controlling herself again.

She turned to Total Drama as a means for attention. The television show was one of the most watched worldwide, so everyone would be able to see the wonder that was Dakota. When she got there, she even found she was lucky enough to meet a boy. She knew she would be the star of the show.

Chris wouldn't let the paparazzi near her, though. This would bother her to no end. A part of her knew that it was just Chris not wanting anyone to interrupt the sadistic challenges he had worked so hard to come up with; yet there was a slight irking feeling that nipped at her, saying that it was being done upon her psychologist's and father's requests.

Then the accident happened. Chris sent her down into the mine, telling her that she had to locate something he lost. Looking back, Chris wandering into a mine for no reason was suspicious, but as an intern you weren't allowed to ask questions. All she could remember was passing out in the darkness, then waking up in the infirmary. He tricked her into going down there to test out the radiation levels of the mine, and how long the contestants would be able to last.

When she realized her hair was gone, a thousand questions rushed into her now bald head. How would the paparazzi react? What would this do for her image? Should she get a wig, or perhaps play the distraught card and earn sympathy from her fans? She soon found out her hair would be the least of her worries.

Now, she had hit rock bottom. She sat in a sterile room under florescent lights, staring at herself in a two way mirror. There were surely people on the other side of the mirror observing her. Probably some of the most renowned scientists and doctors in the world.

She sighed, yet fought back tears. The last time she cried, they thought she had gone into a fit and tranquilized her. They said they did it to calm her down and keep her from hurting anyone, but wasn't she being hurt in the process? Could this damaged girl be hurt anymore than she already was?

"Dakota... Sad..." she mumbled. In her brain, she knew she wanted to express herself in a more literate way, but due to the radiation the messages got scrambled from what she intended to say into a sentence that normally only a two year old could form.

Dread filled her as she thought there would be no way to save her or reverse the damage that has been done. Her psychologist's warning echoed in her head yet again. "Be careful what you wish for..."

She looked down and brought her knees up to her chest as she tightly wrapped her arms around them. "Are you happy now, Dakota?" she thought. "You have what you want. Everyone is watching you. Everyone is admiring you. You're the star of the show... More like the main attraction of a three ring circus."


End file.
